Son of Raditz
by a dark hero
Summary: Gohan was at his parents house enjoying his time with his family, Goten on the phone with some girl that he met and Pan was helping her mother and grandmother setting up the table and get dinner ready and just then they heard a crash outside. Please read n review rated m for language. beta wanted
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ.

(Name: crim, Race: Saiyan, DOB: Unknown, Age: 38, 16 'physically', Hair color: Crimson, Eye color: Black, Relations: Goku (uncle), Chi-chi (aunt), Gohan (Cousin), Goten (Cousin), Pan (cousin), Raditz (father, decease), Kurai (mother, decease), Ki/aura color: Red)

Earth has been at peace since Goku defeated the shadow dragons and the Z fighters still train encase someone attacks the Earth.

Gohan was at his parents home enjoying his time with his family, Goten on the phone with some girl that he met and Pan was helping her mother and grandmother setting up the table and get dinner ready and just then they heard a crash outside, so they rush out and see a teen about the same age as Pan getting out of a space pod and the teen remind Goku and Gohan of Raditz except he has crimson hair and they could see he has a tail meaning he's a Saiyan.

"I'm looking for guy name Kakarot." Spoke the teen.

"I'm Kakarot and call me Goku, it enough that Vegeta call me that even if that the name, I was born with." Spoke Goku making himself known to the young Saiyan, "And what your name?"

"So you're my uncle?" Question the young Saiyan, "Crim, because of my hair color and I'm to expect that you're the strongest being in universe?, all I see is some sorry excuse of a Saiyan."

"Who are you?" Asked Goten not liking this guy attitude.

"Crim, the son of two Saiyans Raditz and Kurai (OC)." Said Crim shocking Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"If that so then why are you younger than me and the same age as my daughter." Demanded Gohan.

"You see this pod, my mother build this with a cryogenic stasis feat, so I can make the long travel over here but when she was killed by some brute! and it seem the the travel over here took some years getting here, keeping me as a teenager." Replied Crim showing his anger not being able to help his mother as his ki skyrocket through the roof and a red aura cover his body, "And seeing how you killed Raditz whom I'm suppose to call father, makes you my current legal guardian which is dumb because I can take care of myself."

"Did your mother told you to find him to look after you?" Asked Chi-Chi referring to Goku as she look at her nephew only to get nod from him.

"Only because she scary when she's mad." Replied Crim.

"May I ask who killed her?" Asked Vegeta as he made himself known to the group.

"Hey Vegeta, what you doing here?" Asked Goku.

"I pick up on his ki and what he's telling you is the truth that kid is Raditz son." Replied Vegeta, "How it going, Crim."

"Fine no thanks to you! where were you when we needed your help against Frieza older brother cooler because of you!" Yelled Crim bringing up the reason of his mother death.

"Calm down, Crim." Said Goku.

"No! it his fault that my mother is dead!" Crim yelled at Goku.

"Well it help if I said that we killed Cooler awhile back?" Asked Goku.

"A little." Replied Crim cooling down.

"I see that you gotten strong since we last seen each other." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah, I've been training my whole life and now I'm strong to even enough to kill you and destroy this planet which I notice that neither of you did and why is that?" Crim question.

"At first it was to defeat Kakarot in his Super saiyan form that his son told us when we were brought back to Earth so I decided to stay and train waiting for Kakarot to get back to Earth then eventually I settle down with a woman name Bulma whom is his oldest friend." Spoke Vegeta.

"I hit my head hard on something when I was a kid which cause me to forgot that I was evil." Said Goku.

"Weaklings the both of you." Said Crim.

"Is that so then fight me." Vegeta said with a smug look.

"Fine by me and when I kill you, I'll destroy this planet and be on my way." Replied the young Saiyan with a smirk as he got into a fighting stance.

Vegeta charge at Crim and throws a punch for his face but he caught it and give a good kick to his side, Vegeta flew a good three feet and didn't have time to react as Crim shot him with a Ki blast then deliver a good punch to his face.

Vegeta then got back onto his feet and Knee Crim in the Gut then kick him into a three, Vegeta turn his back to Crim and started to walk away but was it hit with a Ki blast from Crim.

"So you can still stand, tell me can you stand up to a Super Saiyan." Said Vegeta as he transforms to SS.

"Now we're talking, I was afraid I wouldn't get use my full power." Spoke Crim as he himself become Super Saiyan, "Tell me can you go SS 3?"

"Are you telling me, you've ascended farther than Super Saiyan." Said a shock Vegeta.

So they continue their fight matching each other blow for blow until Vegeta was slam into the ground and Crim goes into SS 3 and walk up to him with a Ki blast ready in hand.

"See you in Hell." Crim spoke coldly as he was about to strike at him but Goku appears behind him in SS 4 grabbing hold of Crim's wrist.

"That enough." Goku ordered.

"So you've reach Super Saiyan 4." Crim said in awe and saw Gohan and Goten in fighting stance ready to intervene.

Crim then broke free of Goku hold and tries to punch him but Goku caught it.

"It pointless you can't beat me, I know how you fight which is hand to hand combat and simple Ki blasts, I can teach you." Said Goku as the three of them revert back to normal.

"Why would I want you to teach me?" He question.

"Because you have skill and raw power, you need to hone your skills and abilities even though you to reach Super Saiyan but you seem to be only using brute force and uncontrollable power." Goku stated, "Beside we're family and it could be fun training with you! and maybe I can teach you to reach Super Saiyan 4, depending if you want to keep your tail?"

'Keep my tail?' Crim thought thinking what he meant by that and then he yelled, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WANT TO CUT MY TAIL OFF! HELL NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OR ANYONE CUT OF MY TAIL! SO PUT THAT IDEA UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"You can keep your tail." Goku replied letting it go about his language well his wife on the other hand.

Chichi hits Crim on the head with frying pan, "Watch your language young man or next I'll hit you on the head again and wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Dammit woman do you know how much that hurt! and what right do you have to scold me, I'm the same age as Gohan!"

"I don't care if you're the same age as my first born son, you have the body of a 16 year old and you said so yourself that your mom build a cryogenic stasis feat into your ship and that kept you as a teenager meaning you're still 16 no older than Pan, if you going to stay with me and Goku than you do what I tell you to do mean you have to attend school." Chichi said.

"School?"

"You see what that is later and I'm assuming your hungry?" Chichi replied only to get a nod from him.

They then lead him into the house where they ate their dinner while Vegeta went back home, afterwards Gohan, Videl and Pan went home. Goten told Crim where his room will be at and gone to bed as well did Goku, Crim see's Chichi washing the dishes so goes over and offers a hand.

"You don't have to help me with the dishes." Chichi said.

"It the least I can to, seeing that all of you are willing to put up with me and it seems I'm different from other Saiyans seeing how I don't eat as much as they do." Crim replied, "Plus this somewhat give us the chance to get to know one another."

"True and I think that your under feed because from what I learned is that Saiyans eat a lot and perhaps I should ask Vegeta about this?" Chichi question.

"I don't know but I think it fine even if I'm under feed." Crim replied.

They talk until they were done with the dishes, Crim went outside of the house and walk to his ship (or pod) then open it, he Chichi voice from behind him.

"Your leaving aren't you." Chichi spoke.

"No, I'm sleeping in my ship and why are you concern about me leaving won't you or everyone be glad that I left?" Crim replied while questioning her.

"Maybe but you're family and the son of the man that tried to kill my son and husband and I can tell that you're really going to need us in the future and you can look up to Goku as a father, me as a mother and Gohan, Goten as older brothers." Chichi said, "And family are there for each other and I think Pan could use someone her own age in the family."

"I'll see what I can do and goodnight aunt Chi." Crim replied as he went into his ship to get a good nights rest.

Chichi then went back inside and gone to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ.

(Name: crim, Race: Saiyan, DOB: Unknown, Age: 38, 16 'physically', Hair color: Crimson, Eye color: Black, Relations: Goku (uncle), Chi-chi (aunt), Gohan (Cousin), Goten (Cousin), Pan (cousin), Raditz (father, decease), Kurai (mother, decease), Ki/aura color: Red)

he next morning Crim woke up to the sound knocking on the side of his ship so he open the door of his ship only to see Goku, so he step out of his ship and see what Goku wanted.

"What is it, Goku?" Crim asked.

"Chichi told me to get so you can get some breakfast." Goku replied.

"I might as well." Crim said, "I'm already up."

"Hey how about after we eat, we get some training in and I can teach you the Kamehameha?" Goku suggested.

"I'd like that and maybe I can tried learning something on my own." Crim replied.

The two full-blooded Saiyans walk into the house, they sat at the table and began to enjoy their meal just as last night Crim didn't eat as much as Goku or Goten but more like the same amount a normal person consumes and again they start worry that he not eating like a normal full-blooded Saiyan and something might be wrong with him.

"Crim, sweetie did your mom leave behind anything for us like a medical file?" Chichi asked.

Crim swallow his food before spoke, "I think so, she programmed everything about me in my ship computer and I MEAN everything from my personality to my medical history."

"I spoke with Bulma last night about you not eating as much as a Saiyan should be and that she and Vegeta will come over to take a look at you and that they want to go through the files on your ship computer to see if your mom has left anything for us and make a copy of it on paper so if I might need to take you to a doctor." Chichi replied.

"That fine by me." Crim said.

"Since I still have your attention, now I don't want you champing outside in your ship and instead I think you should living in the house with us if your going to part of the family." Chichi spoke.

"Then where will he sleep?" Asked Goten.

"I've always wanted to build another bedroom and sense we have another member of the family, I think we build another for him where he can be comfortable in." Chichi stated.

"Isn't Goten going for college? then he can have Goten's room which was Gohan's." Goku question.

"I didn't tell you dad, I'm staying with you because I want to sure that the both are ok even with Crim here it does help ease thought of you being alone all the time when I start working." Spoke Goten.

"That make sense, I think." Goku said, "Well come on Crim we got training to do and a new move for you to learn."

"Goku, Bulma and Vegeta will be here soon and you want to go train him when he just arrive here last night!" Chichi yelled.

"It alright aunt Chi, I agree with him on this before we came in this morning and I'll try to make the training quick before they get and if their here while I'm still training just sent Goten." Crim spoke as walk out the door with Goku and they went out the lake.

"Ok we're just sparing so no going Super Saiyan." Goku spoke and Crim took a fighting stance.

Goku throws a punch at him but Crim block it and tries to kick him then Goku block his kick and punch him in the chest then kick him into the ground. Crim quickly got back up and punch Goku right in the face then he kick him but Goku caught it and throw him against a three.

"What the point of this spar?" Crim asked he got to his feet.

"Just to see what you can do." Goku replied.

Crim trows a punch at him but he caught it and flip Crim on to the ground on his back then he got up and kick him delivering a good amount of damage, Goku then shot a Ki blast at him and use the Kamehameha on him but Crim got out of the way and he was in awe buy the power of the attack.

"When can I learn that move?" Crim asked.

"Right now if you want." Goku replied.

So Goku started showing Crim how to use the Kamehameha and he having trouble with until several hours later he got it.

"Ka. Me. Ha. Me. Ha!" Crim yelled releasing a red beam from his hands.

"You finally got it but why did it come out red?" Goku question.

"I assume it because my aura is red." Crim replied just as Goten showed up telling them that Bulma and Vegeta had arrive and they went back to the house.

"Hi I'm Bulma, Vegeta wife." Bulma introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Crim." He greeted.

"So I've heard." Bulma replied, "Just take a seat and I'll take a look at you."

Bulma ran a few test on him and everything came back ok.

"Hmm, you seem to be alright." Bulma said, "What do you think. Vegeta?"

"Saiyans are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to our enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans." Vegeta stated, "So he should be eating as much as a normal Saiyan or it could be a birth defect, tell me boy are still hungry?"

"No." Crim replied.

"Are you lying to me?" Vegeta demanded.

"No and I don't know what it is and maybe it something that we shouldn't worry about." Crim muttered.

"Crim, We need to know encase it something serious ." Chichi said.

"Well at least he's noble and considerate." Bulma muttered.

"Overfilled stomach syndrom- A genetic disorder passed on to some children. It symptoms are ones that are normal for sayian children but would go unnoticed by children of earth parents. Moodiness, loss or low appetite, stunted growth (when put in status) and other minor symptoms and can be managed easily. Treatment of minor symptoms is medication to increase physical growth and mood elevators for moodiness." Vegeta explained, "It comes to understand that Crim has this disorder."

"So should I make him eat more food?" Chichi asked.

"If he tries to eat more than he was able to, he would be violently ill for days." Vegeta replied, "So I'll advise no."

Chichi just nod her in understanding then Bulma goes to Crim ship and copy the files from the computer to a storage device then gone back inside.

"You know Vegeta, Crim is the same age as our daughter Bulla maybe they can date." Bulma tease Crim while at the same trying to set him up with her daughter.

"Crim is a excellent fighter and warrior but I wouldn't mind if he date anyone if he chose Bulla then he has my blessing." Vegeta said.

"I don't even know the girl and you are trying to set me up with her! look I'm sure is a beautiful young lady much like her mother but I'm not looking for a relationship of any kind." Crim stated.

Then Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Crim pick on a unknown Ki but it was know to Goku, Goten and Vegeta.

"Such power!" Crim exclaimed.

"It couldn't be!" Vegeta yelled.

"He should be dead." Goten said.

"Broly back." Goku said.

"What is Trunks doing?" Goten asked now sensing Trunks Ki.

"Foolish boy, he going to get himself kill!" Vegeta yelled rushing off to help his son.

"Who Broly?" Crim asked.

"A really powerful Saiyan." Goku replied.

Then Gohan, Videl and Pan rush through the door.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"We know." Goku said, "Gohan, Goten, You're with me as for Pan and Crim the two of you stay here."

"But Grandpa! I help! and so can Crim because he go Super Saiyan!" Pan exclaimed.

"Pan, I know you want to help but Broly is really powerful being and Crim, I know you can handle yourself in a fight but we not taking the chance of the two of you dying." Gohan said, "The both of you are too young to die."

"I'm not a kid." Spoke Crim.

They didn't reply but instead left off to face Broly and Crim tried to follow them but stop by Pan.

"Move aside Pan." Crim said.

"No! do you have any idea how strong this guy Broly is?" Pan question.

"No but that where the fun is about, I want to fight strong people so that way I how strong I've become." Crim replied.

"You're really are Goku's nephew." Chichi said.

"Crim, why do you fight exactly?" Videl asked.

"I don't know why exactly but I have to fight if I want to become strong." Crim replied.

"I don't feel Vegeta's and Trunks Ki." Pan said.

As soon as Pan said that, Crim was gone in a blink of an eye and he to the city it look like that three tornadoes went through it, he then spot a badly beaten and unconscious Trunks and Vegeta then he see's both his cousins unconscious as well and Goku being hold by the neck by Broly and he reverted to normal and Broly drop him next to his sons making Crim think that they are dead and flashes of his mother death flash through his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, NO! NNNNOOOOOOO!" Crim scream going into Super Saiyan.

(else where)

Pan sense Crim ki skyrocketed as she can no longer feel her dad, uncle and grandfather ki.

"Crim must be really piss from how much ki, I am sensing from him alone." Pan spoke worried about her family.

(Back to the fight)

Broly was about to finish them off when suddenly he punch ten feet away from them and then kick into the ground.

"You son of a Bitch! I won't let you take away the only family I have left when only just met them! you god damn bastard!" Crim yelled as he continue to punch him into the ground until he was about ten feet under and Crim shot him with the Kamehameha putting him under another ten feet.

Broly punch Crim as he got out of the ground not having a scratch on him and Crim stumble back but quickly retaliated by punching him the face but nothing as Broly just stood there and then Crim was punch in the gut, then he was slam into a wall of a building and Broly beats him to a bloody pulp.

Crim let out a battle cry and punch Broly away from him then Goku and his sons cut in and blast him with the Kamehameha, Crim join them successfully destroying Broly then Crim pass out and was caught by Goku.

When Crim finally awoken in a room that is unfamiliar to him and it been two weeks since he pass out.

"Finally awoke 17."

"Where am I and what the fuck did you call me?" Crim asked.

"First off your home and I called you 17 my brother." 18 replied, "I came as soon as Krillin told about Goku having a nephew and I find someone that reminds me of my brother."

"Sorry to rain on parade but I'm not your brother and I'm Goku and Chichi nephew." Crim replied.

"I know what I felt, your 17." 18 said as tears began to leak.

"Look at my face, what or who do you see." Crim said.

18 look at his face and study it features then she spoke, "I see Goku or someone that related to him and I see pain."

"That someone is my father, Raditz he's Goku older brother and he dead so is my mom that why you pain." Crim stated.

Then Chichi walk in.

"18, I didn't know that you were here." Spoke Chichi, "Well you should get going now, I'm sure Krilllin could use you right now with your daughter."

18 nod her head and turn to look at Crim, "I;m sorry about the confusion is just that you give me the same vibe as my brother did." she left the son home and went back to home to the Kame house.

"I see your making friends already." Said Chichi as she walk to him, "Your in Goten's room and will sharing it with him until we finish building yours."

"Ok aunt chi, well I'll better go train so I won't get sloppy." Said Crim as move off the bed and about to walk out the door but Chichi stop him.

"You just woke up and it evening, time for dinner." Chichi said and Crim stomach let out a rumble to the thought of food.

So Crim agreed with his aunt and have dinner when they were done Goku give Crim a box and said Saiyan look at his uncle oddly until he open the box only to find a set of clothes.

"I notice how your armor was destroyed and I thought you make like some new clothes, I know how your old outfit was entirely dark color so I got it in black for you." Goku explained.

"Why don't you try it on." Goten said and Crim nod quickly going to the restroom to change.

When Crim got out of the restroom, it like Goku said the outfit color was entirely and his clothes are similar to Goku's but instead of a short sleeve under shirt he had a long sleeve one.

"You know, I can give a hair cut and there's a World Martial Arts Tournament tomorrow, me, Gohan, Goten, Pan and some of the guys are signing up and I was wondering if you would like to join us." Said Goku.

"You know what, I think I would." Crim replied.

Then Goku and Goten gone to bed and Chichi went to doing the dishes before she went to bed and Crim help her with the dishes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that don't have to help me with the dishes." Chichi said.

"And I said that I don't mind helping you with the mountain of dishes." Crim replied.

Once done they went to bed.


End file.
